1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card management device and a card management system for managing a card device such as a memory card so that illegal manufacturing of the card device may be prevented.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, for recording content of moving image, music, etc. in a memory card in such a way that the content cannot be illegally copied, the content protection function of the memory card is utilized.
As shown in FIG. 1, a memory card manufacturer MM1 receives all of the data necessary to manufacture the memory card from a memory card licenser ML1.
The memory card manufacturer MM1 also receives e.g. a unique ID (Media ID) as individual information of the medium and a secret key etc. used in the content protection function.
Naturally, in general, the memory card manufacturer MM1 is obliged to never illegally manufacture the memory card based on the license agreement of the memory card.